tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toryreck
Toryreck, Island of Sodor |managed_by = * Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway * North Western Railway |lines = Ffarquhar Branch Line |no_of_platforms = * 1 * 2 * 1 |previous = Dryaw Dryaw Goods Station |next = Elsbridge }} Toryreck is a village and station on Thomas' Branch Line. History ''The Railway Series'' For centuries the area below Elsbridge, including what is now Toryreck, had been flooded both at high tide and when the river was in spate. During the 1880s, the Ulfstead Mining Company became interested in the minerals (lead mostly) waiting to be found on the higher ground east of the marsh; but without a firm footing they could not be either extracted or transported away. They called in the drainage firm A. W. Dry & Co. who created embankments on the sides of the river and assisted in the construction of a railway, allowing lead mining to begin at Toryreck. Toryreck's origin was in many ways similar to that of Dryaw, with hutments for A. W. Dry & Co. and the Mine's workers also being built on the land reclaimed from the marsh, and eventually expanding into a village, but began earlier. Being on slightly higher ground than Dryaw, A. W. Dry and the Mining Company decided to make their Headquarters here. After a somewhat shaky start the lead mine prospered for a time, but began to get run-down in 1925, before closing in 1930. Latterly however, discovery of uranium in the old workings has led to their re-opening, and the mine’s future looks fair for the present. The Main Branch joins the Harbour Line south of Toryreck station, which has a staff of five responsible to the Elsbridge Stationmaster. There is a goods shed here; a cattle dock and coal staithes are also provided. The station has a passing loop, but only one platform. The loop is not often used, but comes in handy at busy times and in emergencies. Thomas was shunted at Toryreck for Stepney's Special to pass. Percy was also stranded on the flood due to the waters of the river Els, just north of the station. ''Thomas & Friends'' In the television series, a shed for Daisy was located here, until she relocated to the Harwick Branch Line. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Tank Engine Thomas Again' - Thomas and Bertie * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Stepney's Special * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - The Runaway Companion Volumes * '''1983' - Bertie the Bus and Thomas the Tank Engine * 1987 - Thomas and the Evil Diesel |-|Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 3' - Thomas Gets Bumped and Trust Thomas * 'Series 4' - Train Stops Play, Bulls Eyes, Special Attraction and Mind that Bike Music Videos * '''Series 4' - Toby, Really Useful Engine and Don't Judge a Book By its Cover Trivia * The Rev. W Awdry derived the name "Toryreck" from the word "rectory". * The television series version of the station reuses the station model of Lower Suddery. References es:Toryreck he:טורירק pl:Toryreck ru:Торирек Category:Stations Category:Inhabited areas Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Landmarks Category:Buildings Category:Villages Category:Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway Category:Sodor Roadways